Complicated Love
by dambeavers
Summary: After the incident at the CDC, Andrea isn't sure how she should feel towards the man who "saved" her life. During a heated argument, things heat up even more and two characters finally understand each other. Dale/Andrea. Rated M for sexual content. If you aren't into it, don't read it!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the characters nor anything related to The Walking Dead. I do this for no profit. Enjoy!

"I don't care why you did it, you are not the one in charge of my life!"

Andrea threw the gun parts in her hand to the floor of the RV. Apparently it didn't calm her like it used to. But that was before this whole CDC ordeal happened. Before he pushed his way into her life. Before he ruined everything. All she wanted to do was leave this disaster-ridden world, this nightmare. But he kept her chained to reality, saying he did it for her. Well she didn't want him to and to be blunt, she'd rather be dead by explosion than be bitten and turn into a walker.

Dale wasn't suprised at her outlashes anymore. The wise man knew how she felt, even though he didn't understand it fully. He saved her life, and living is the only thing they had these days. Well, at least he still had her. Losing Amy was hard on him too, though he never showed it in order to keep Andrea strong. He just wanted to keep Andrea safe and alive. He loved her, and it was getting more and more difficult to keep himself from taking their relationship further. Plus he didn't want the group to have to deal with the two of them possibly being together, things were complicated enough as it was.

The bearded man sat on the seat opposite of the blonde. He tried to take her hands in his, but she shoved them away with a look of disgust. Dale sighed. "I don't know what else to do, Andrea. We can't have this between us given the situation. We need to trust each other." Andrea looked into his eyes and was reminded of the Dale who took her and her sister Amy, complete strangers, into his care. She didn't know if she could stay mad at him or not. Truthfully, she loved him and was planning on seducing him the night of Amy's birthday. Then, of course, things went south and Andrea wasn't sure how she felt after that.

"Look, I just need you to leave me alone Dale. I have to think about things and I don't need you nagging me with your preachings," she snapped, getting up from the small table and heading towards the bed at the back of the RV.

Dale followed her, not letting her sink back into her thoughts. "I'm scared to leave you alone, Andrea," he said. "I can't help but be worried that it may be the last time I see you. I couldn't bear to lose you with this on your mind." He tried to embrace her, he knew all she needed was to let go of her fears. But the strong blonde would have nothing of it, turning and fending off Dale's arms. "Dale, stop it!" she said, slightly alarmed. Her adrenaline was kicking in, and the fact that they were so close and alone wasn't helping.

Dale, trying to reason with her, grabbed one arm and attempted to stop Andrea's resistance. "I'm not trying to hurt you, just please let me in!" Andrea grabbed Dale's free arm and turned them around, initially trying to shove him against the bed as she tried to move toward the door. But the older man's refused to let go, taking Andrea down onto the bed with him. Andrea closed her eyes, whooping sightly as she felt her feet fly in the air and a tickling sensation on her neck. It was then that she opened her eyes and looked at her situation.

Andrea was straddled across Dale on top of the bed, one leg hooked around his for support and one trapped in between his, coming into direct contact with his crotch. She was sloppily embracing him, their arms tangled together, and her head rested slightly above his, such that Dale's face was pressed against her lower neck and upper breasts, his trademark hat crushed beneath his grey, balding hair. Rather than getting off immediately, she did the exact opposite and leaned down, pressing her lips against the older man's.

Dale let out a muffled surprised grunt. This was not how he was expecting things to go after the way she reacted earlier. He wasn't sure if he should respond to Andrea's actions or to stop her. He really didn't want anything else to escalate their relationship at the moment. He broke their kiss, or rather, tried to as Andrea's mouth attempted to capture his immediately. "Andrea, please, wait," the older man said, trying to keep any hint of desire from clogging what he was trying to convey. He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. What he saw wasn't anger, confusion, or anything close. It was lust.

Andrea pushed through Dale's hold on her face and pressed her lips against his again, more forcefully this time. Dale gave up resistance and replied to the kiss, meeting her nipping lips with his own. She shifted on top of him, stroking his crotch with her leg. Dale groaned against the blonde's mouth, which gave her an opening to slide her tongue inside the older man's mouth. Dale's cock stiffened in his pants, something he hadn't felt for a while. He felt her tongue enter his mouth, sliding against his thin lips and pressed against his own.

Andrea stroked her leg faster, taking Dale's face in her hands and deepening their kiss even further. She loved the feel of his silky, greying beard in her hands and against her upper lip. It made her feel hot inside, like there was a volcano waiting to erupt. Dale dueled her tongue with his own, pushing them both back into her mouth. He could feel her sucking on it lightly, and it only made his cock swell more. The strong woman released his tongue and gave Dale a last kiss, tounging his bottom lip before releasing his mouth.

The two survivors gasped for air against each other's mouths, their bodies meshing together on the sheets. "Andrea, I-" Dale started, but was cut off by a cold, slender hand pressed against his lips. "I'm sorry Dale. I love you and I want to be with you until the end," said the blonde before she sat up and took off her grime-covered shirt. Dale looked up and could already see her nipples were taut with need. He ran his weathered hands over her thighs and squeezed his eyes shut as Andrea shifted her weight onto his growing erection. She looked like a goddess atop him.

Andrea removed her bra next, letting her large, full breasts bounce in the cool, fall air. Dale, showing gusto beyond his growing age, sat up quickly and pressed his mouth to her right nipple, bathing it before taking the bud and sucking. Andrea gasped, grabbing the back of his head and pressing against him. His beard felt amazing against her sensitive breast, and his tongue was doing things that only an experienced man could do. Dale's cock tented in his pants and pressed insistently against Andrea's ass. She reached behind her, grabbing him through the material. The older man let out a husky groan of pleasure against her breast, shifting his legs to get better access to her hand.

Andrea drew the grey-haired man into another passionate kiss, pushing his outer shirt over his shoulders. She traced his thin lips with her tongue before curling around his own. Releasing his captive mouth with a slight pop, she could see his eyes darkening with want, his lips glistening in the sunlight that crept through the window blinds. She was so glad the group was out looking for Sophia until dark. It wouldn't have been fun having Glenn or someone walk in on this.

She ushered Dale's undershirt over his head, revealing his hairy and slightly chubby chest to her ravenous eyes. Dale drew her in for another kiss, nipping at her full bottom lip lovingly. Andrea pushed him back slowly as she shifted off of him, moving down to unbutton his pants. Dale began to breathe more heavily. 'Sex seemed to be a lot more taxing every year,' he thought to himself. He lifted his back and legs up so that Andrea could remove the final bits of his dirty clothing, his impressive length standing at full mast under Andrea's seductive glare. She swooped down and licked his shaft from tip to base over and over, lathering his experienced cock with her agile tongue and lips. She then took him into her mouth completely, managing to take all of his length at once. Dale groaned loudly, in disbelief that Andrea was actually, finally, with him. He never dreamed she would feel this good.

Dale reached down and tried to unbutton the younger woman's pants as she swirled her tongue around his cock head, but he soon gave up as all he could do was watch his cock vanish into Andrea's pouting lips. She brushed his hand away and removed both her pants and underwear at once, never releasing Dale's thick member. He truly loved this woman, and hoped that this would happen as often as it could in the near future.

Andrea gave the old man's cock a final swipe with her tongue, leaving a few wet saliva trails attached. Dale raised her up and took her lips in an aggressive kiss, standing the two of them up on their feet. He pressed the blonde against the wall next to the bathroom, grunting as he felt his cock press against her warm belly, leaving a trace of precum on her smooth, tan skin. Andrea moaned around his tongue and hooked a leg around Dale's waist. As if on cue, Dale took his strong hands and placed them under her ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him tightly. Not breaking their kiss, Dale took his prepared cock in his large first and brushed the head against her lower lips. Andrea moaned again, breaking from their kiss to get some much needed air. "Oh God, Dale, don't tease me like that you dirty old man," she said, grasping at his shoulders and chest, pulling at his thick, silver chesthair. Dale pushed the tip in slowly and pulled back out, going in further inch by inch. After the first four inches, Andrea got overwhelmed by need and tightened her vicegrip on his waist, pushing him all the way inside of her slick walls.

Andrea screamed in pleasure, and would have probably alerted a herd of walkers if Dale hadn't covered her mouth with his own in a heated, open mouthed kiss. He could feel her wet tongue sliding against his own, mimicking his cock movements as he thrusted into her hard. There would be a time for pleasureable and lasting sex (hopefully), but right now, he needed to be inside of her. He moved harder against her, relishing in the feeling of her large, orb-shaped breasts pressed against his chest, her legs and arms around him, her lips against his. Dale could feel a familiar tightening down below, but didn't want this to end so quickly. He attempted to slow his pace, but Andrea just bucked against him instead.

"Mmmrphh...slow down," he said, moving to kiss her neck and nibble at her ear. "Why?" she asked, fully aware of the answer. "Because I'm going to cum if you don't," said Dale.

In response to his pleas, Andrea lowered herself, Dale's length still sheathed inside her. Somehow the two manuevered themselves back to the booth seat in the main area of the RV. Dale sat down, Andrea straddling him as she immediately began riding him slowly. He brushed her golden locks from her face, caressing her beautiful body with his weathered hands. She took one of his digits into her mouth, sucking and tonguing it while she rode him. She then took his wet finger in her hand and pressed it against her ass. Dale looked at her questioningly, knowing how his wife felt about anal play. Andrea captured his thin lips and ran her tongue along them. Taking that as a sign of approval, Dale slid his wet digit into her puckered opening.

Andrea squeezed her inner muscles against the older man's length as a cool, wet invader breached her smaller opening. She loved having her ass played with during sex, which Dale quickly noticed. The horny blonde thrusted down on Dale in a wild, sex-crazed manner, bouncing on top of his cock rapidly. Dale could feel himself getting dangerously close to the finish line. "Andrea, I'm close," he grunted, cut off from saying any more words by Andrea's tongue drawing his own in between her pink lips. She slammed herself down on him, staying there for a brief moment. Once she felt Dale thrust up, she rotated her hips to keep him from cumming just yet. 'This woman is going to fuck me into cardiac arrest!' thought Dale.

Having enough, Dale removed his finger and placed both of his strong, old hands on her waist. He began matching her thrusts as she rode his large cock harder, the sound of him slapping against her cheeks echoing in the small space of the RV. The grey-haired man brought her down one more time, feeling her shudder and press against him. He quickly followed her orgasm with his own, his cock pulsing as he released his thick, hot seed into her. The two moaned against each other's mouths in completion, their bodies staying connected as Andrea milked his cock for all he had.

Dale kissed her gently and nuzzled her neck, his softening member slipping out of her. She flipped herself off of him and snuggled against his side, laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me, Dale. I love you." Dale smiled and closed his weary eyes, light tears forming. He kissed her forehead and embraced her. "I love you too, Andrea." 


End file.
